Generally, a vehicle is provided with a radiator cover at the front thereof. Such radiator cover includes a looped frame, and a plurality of ribs connected to and disposed in the looped frame. A space is formed between any adjacent two ribs to permit air to flow into a vehicle engine room therethrough, thereby dissipating heat.
Currently, the industry has developed a variety of lighting cover structures for a vehicle radiator, for example, a conventional illuminating vehicle radiator cover disclosed in Taiwanese Utility Model No. M277661, and a conventional LED (light-emitting diode) lighting structure disclosed in Taiwanese Utility Model No. M264142. In the conventional illuminating vehicle radiator cover, a light-emit ting optical fiber cord is embedded in a cover frame along a periphery thereof. Since light emitted by the optical fiber cord merely radiates from a looped area around the periphery of the cover frame, the conventional illuminating vehicle radiator cover has an inferior lighting effect. As to the conventional LED lighting structure, which has LEDs installed in a cover frame, since light emitting by the LEDs is concentrated to radiate frontward, the light coming out of the conventional LED lighting structure may dazzle a driver in an oncoming car and adversely affect driving safety. Furthermore, the lighting effects produced by the conventional illuminating vehicle radiator cover and the conventional LED lighting structure lack variation. Therefore, there is still room for improvements.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a luminous radiator cover device for a vehicle that can overcome the aforesaid drawbacks of the prior art. According to the present invention, there is provided a luminous radiator cover device for a vehicle. The luminous radiator cover device of this invention comprises at least one lighting cover unit, and a control unit.